


Destiny

by Dustbunny3



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Jessika sees her destiny in the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt "destiny" and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

As a child, Jessika would look up at the stars and make constellations all her own. From landscapes of faraway places to people she dreamed of meeting, she saw her destiny painted large across the heavens. She lost the habit as she grew, the stars becoming distant and sinister for all their beauty. Over time, she forgot.

She remembers now as Rey laughs and steps toward her, arms outstretched. Hope bubbles around them as though the atmosphere itself is giddy and Rey's smile is like starlight in her eyes. Jessika catches her breath and thinks she sees her destiny there.


End file.
